Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Lena Jilian
Summary: Un mal horrible et incurable se repends au sein de Fairy Tail et Crime Sorcière. Suite au décès brutal de son mari, Erza perd l'envie de vivre et souhaite le rejoindre. Heureusement, grâce au soutient de ses proches et à tout ce qu'il se passe à la guilde, Erza se reprend et décide de ramener celui qu'elle aime à la vie.
1. Perdre l'envie de vivre

**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**

 **Chapitre 01 : Perdre l'envie de vivre**

« **Irène, tu seras sage avec ta mère, d'accord ?** » demanda la voix faible d'un homme, « **Papa t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ?** »

Dans les bras de son père assis dans le grand lit en bois, la petite fille se pelotonnait contre lui, acquiesçant à ses questions, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne lui demande d'aller dans le salon quelques minutes. Elle avait besoin d'être seule avec son mari quelques instants.

« **Erza… pardonne-moi.** » implora ce même homme, dont la respiration semblait de plus en plus erratique, les larmes aux yeux, « **Je t'aime, ma chérie. Tu me manqueras.** »

« **Ne m'abandonne pas…** » implorait la rousse, « **Après tout ce qu'on a vécus, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, c'est trop tôt !** »

Mais il était trop tard. Son cœur s'était éteint aussi tristement que ses larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux désormais fermés.

« **Gérard ?** » demanda la fée, incertaine, « **Gérard !** » cria-t-elle, sa voix emplie d'une infinie détresse alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près du lit, serrant la main inerte de son mari, « **Ne m'abandonne pas…** » pleurait-elle désormais, serrant sa main encore chaude contre son visage, « **Je t'en pris, ne m'abandonne pas…** ».

Il la laissait encore une fois. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière. Dans cette maison qu'ils avaient achetés ensembles à la naissance de leur enfant, il l'abandonnait avec leur fille, si petite… Pourquoi ?

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de la guilde aussi rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre. Erza était dans un tel état qu'elle n'était plus venue depuis plusieurs jours. Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi cela leur été arrivé alors qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, après tout ce temps et ces épreuves. Alors que la fée ne cessait de pleurer son amour perdu, Mirajane venait chaque jour prendre la petite Irène afin de l'emmener à la guilde, sa mère n'étant plus capable de s'occuper d'elle pour le moment.

« **Papi, pourquoi maman ne m'aime plus ?** »

Mal à l'aise, Makarof, du haut de ses presque cent ans, avait prit la petite fille sur ses genoux et lui expliqua que l'enfant se trompait. Sa mère l'aimait toujours autant, mais elle était si triste d'avoir perdu son mari qu'elle ne parvenait pas à surmonter cela actuellement. Elle avait des idées noires et il allait lui falloir un long moment pour retrouver le sourire.

« **Et papa ? Pourquoi je peux plus le voir ? Il allait mieux pourtant…** »

La petite fille n'avait pas comprit que son père n'était plus de ce monde. Pour elle, il était toujours malade, allongé dans son lit où elle n'avait pas pu le voir pendant de nombreux jours.

« **Ma petite chérie, ton papa est…** »

Le vieillard ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Les enfants de cet âge ne devaient pas, selon lui, être confronter à la mort de leurs parents.

« **Ton papa se prépare pour une mission. Une très, très longue mission, très loin d'ici. Il ne faut pas le déranger.** » tenta-t-il d'expliquer en restant le plus calme possible.

Lui aussi, comme tous les membres de la guilde, était affecté par cette perte, mais il savait qu'Irène se doutait de quelque chose. Elle aussi était triste, mais elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi, avait-elle avoué à Mirajane, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

De leur côté, les autres membres de la guilde s'étaient organisés pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux autres membres de Crime Sorcière, préférant se déplacer en personne.

Ainsi, Erik, qui avait élu domicile avec Kinana depuis un long moment, s'était rendu dans l'est du pays pour prévenir Sorano, qui passait beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission, mais il n'était pas parvenu à trouver l'ange. D'après le maître de Sabertooth, Yukino et sa sœur étaient parties en mission à l'étranger, elles ne seraient pas de retour avant plusieurs semaines.

Jubia, qui connaissait la relation étroite entre l'ice maker et la reine des fées, avait demandé Grey de rester à Magnolia et de s'occuper et surtout soutenir d'Erza le temps qu'elle aille à Clover. Ce dernier lui avait interdit de partir seule alors qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'au fond des yeux et qu'elle ne semblait pas en forme non plus ces derniers temps. La bleue avait alors demandé à son ami de longue date, Gajeel, de l'accompagner et bien que Grey accepte cet étrange caprice, il n'était pas tranquille.

Le reste de la guilde organisait l'enterrement de celui qui était un frère d'adoption et un ami pour tous. Le Maître avait d'ailleurs fermé les portes de l'établissement au public pour plusieurs jours.

En fin de journée, Jubia arriva enfin à Clover. Elle n'avait pas vue son amie depuis plusieurs semaines et se sentait horriblement mal de venir pour lui annoncer une pareille nouvelle. Mais elle la connaissait, elle savait que Meldy était très attachée à celui qu'elle considérait comme un père, celui qui l'avait élevé avec Ultear, puis seul.

Frappant à la porte en bois, elle tenta de se redonner un peu de contenance malgré le froid ambiant, soutenue par le Dragon Slayer. Heureusement, c'est Lyon qui ouvrit la porte, visiblement très étonné de voir la demoiselle ici, et surtout avec un ventre aussi rond.

La bleue s'excusa de venir le déranger ainsi en pleine soirée, tandis que l'argenté faisait entrer les deux fées, et lui expliqua brièvement ce qui les amenaient tous les deux, profitant que la plus jeune soit à l'étage, en train de couché sa fille.

Assis autour de la table, le mage de glace n'en revenait pas. Personne ne les avait avertis des derniers évènements et connaissant sa femme, elle ne se pardonnerait pas de ne pas avoir été là au moment fatidique.

Le cœur lourd, il monta à l'étage voulant lui annoncer les choses en douceur. Malheureusement, la rose avait comprit à son visage que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« **Jubia est là avec Gajeel. Elle a… une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.** » expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre de leur enfant.

Debout dans le salon, Jubia faisait les cent pas, le visage grave alors qu'elle entendait son amie descendre les escaliers rapidement, suivie de près par l'argenté.

« **Jubia !** » s'écria la mage, inquiète, « **Que se passe-t-il ?** »

« **Meldy… Assied-toi s'il te plaît. Toi aussi, Lyon.** **Asseyez-vous tous.** » demanda la futur maman en s'assaillant à côté de la rose, « **Meldy, Gérard est… il est décédé… il y a deux jours.** » déclara-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, « **Et bientôt… Lucy et moi aussi mourrons.** »

« **Quoi ?!** » s'indignèrent les trois mages.

« **Jubia… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** » demanda la jeune femme, les yeux emplis de larmes, « **C'est… c'est vraiment une très mauvaise plaisanterie….** »

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? T'es en pleine forme !** » ajoutèrent des deux autres.

Alors, quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, fixant tristement son ventre, elle leur expliqua toute l'histoire.

Quelques jours plus tôt, alors que la sombre nouvelle n'était pas encore tombée et que personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il se passait, Jubia, Lucy, Levy et Wendy se promenaient en ville pour faire quelques courses. Durant leur promenade, la blonde et l'aqueuse s'étaient toutes deux blessées à la pointe d'une armes laissée un peu trop en évidence alors qu'elles passaient à côté du propriétaire de l'épée, qui la portait à la ceinture. Lucy s'était alors indignée qu'on puisse laisser quelqu'un se promener en pleine ville avec une arme saillante, sans fourreau. L'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années et de taille moyenne, s'était alors excusé pour cet accident, prétextant que le fourreau de l'arme en question était justement en réparation dans une boutique de la rue.

L'histoire en était resté là, mais deux jours plus tard, les deux filles s'étaient retrouvées avec de la fièvre. Rien de grave, mais Jubia était allé consulter l'apothicaire au cas où, expliquant que malgré les plantes que Wendy lui avait donné, cela ne suffisait pas, et qu'elle commençait même à avoir mal un peu partout depuis la veille.

Cela l'avait étonné de voir la réaction de la vieille femme, qui semblait affolée et s'était empressé de la questionner.

« **Reviens me voir dans deux jours.** » avait-elle demandé.

Jubia s'était exécuté, puis elle s'était à nouveau faite examinée et le diagnostique était tombé, le matin même de son départ pour Clover. C'était exactement la même chose que ce qui avait eu raison du Maître de Crime Sorcière.

« **Polyussica m'a donner de quoi atténuer les symptômes et m'a dit que Lucy était dans le même cas que moi. D'après elle, d'ici une quinzaine de jours, peut-être un peu plus, il faudra vous préparer à…** »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues rouges. Elle n'acceptait pas encore la fatalité qui l'attendait.

Gajeel, lui, comprenait mieux pourquoi les deux filles avaient un comportement un peu étrange depuis le début de la semaine. Il en avait touché à mot au rose, qui avait également remarqué mais aucun d'eux ne savait quoi que ce soit et ils avaient mis cela sur le compte de ce qui touchait actuellement Erza.

« **Est-ce que Grey est au courant ?** » demanda Léon qui comprenait la situation.

Détournant les yeux, la bleue avoua qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à le lui dire et qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle comptait sur celui de Lamia Scale pour le soutenir, et sur Meldy pour être la marraine de son bébé qu'elle ne verrait peut-être jamais.

« **Est-ce que c'est contagieux ?** » demanda le brun, tiraillé entre cette nouvelle et la peur de contaminer Levy et leurs enfants.

« **Non. D'après Polyussica, nous avons été tous les trois empoisonnés par la fameuse épée dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure.** » énonça-t-elle, grave, « **Et… honnêtement, nous sommes déjà trois, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence : il n'y a absolument aucun autre cas en ville. Jubia s'avance peut-être, mais s'il devait y avoir plus de membres touchés, je pense que nous pouvons parler d'une chasse aux fées et à leurs alliés. Crime Sorcière est menacée, peut-être même nos autres alliés.** »

Le visage sombre, les larmes ne se tarissant pas, elle tentait de rester forte tandis que Meldy pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de l'argenté qui tentant vainement de la réconforter. Ce qu'elle apprenait ne pouvait pas être réel, d'abord son maître, et maintenant sa meilleure amie ?

« **Je suppose qu'elle cherche un moyen de vous soigner, Lucy et toi ?** » demanda le brun qui desserra enfin les dents.

« **Oui. Mais pour le moment… elle n'a rien trouvé.** »

La soirée fût très longue pour tous les mages. Jubia avait demandé à ce que tout ce qui la concernait reste secret pour le moment, tous comprenant parfaitement comment réagirait Grey s'il l'apprenait, compte tenu de son triste passé. Sans oublier que la guilde serait déjà bien assez triste pendant un long moment, autant ne pas ajouter de mauvaise nouvelle pour le moment pour alléger un peu le fardeau qui pesait sur la guilde.

Sous le soleil froid de Février, toute la guilde était réunie dans le cimetière de Magnolia. Vêtus de noir, seules Jubia et Lucy étaient restés à la guilde, s'étant proposer de garder les enfants trop jeunes de leurs amis. En réalité, toute deux s'inquiétaient pour leur propre avenir, Lucy n'ayant pas pu en parler à Natsu pour les mêmes raisons que la bleue.

« **Maman… Pourquoi on cache la boîte avec papa ? Il va pas pouvoir faire sa mission s'il est caché là…** »

Les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent alors qu'elle tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Cherchant ses mots, Erza tentait de lui expliquer entre deux sanglots que c'était ça, sa mission, mais la fillette ne comprenait plus rien.

« **Mais… Il va pas pouvoir respirer sous la terre !** » avait-elle dit d'une voix assez forte pour que toute la guilde entende, espérant que quelqu'un le sorte de là.

Elle tentait de se débattre pour empêcher qu'on enterre son père, profitant de la faiblesse de sa mère pour échapper à ses bras, mais elle fût rapidement rattrapée par Luxus, qui était resté très calme malgré les évènements.

Alors que Grey et Natsu essayaient de consoler la rousse qui se trouvait à présent à genoux, n'ayant plus assez de forces, le Dragon Slayer de la foudre emmena l'enfant un peu plus loin malgré ses protestations.

L'entendre ainsi réclamer à ce qu'on libère son père avait déchiré le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes. Erza elle-même ne supportait plus cela, elle se sentait tellement mal que c'est Polyussica qui avait prit la relève des garçons, marchant jusqu'à la guilde entre deux nausées.

« **Tonton, pourquoi maman part sans moi ?** »

« **Ta mère ne se sent pas bien. Elle part se reposer un peu.** » interpréta le blond en la voyant s'éloigner avec l'apothicaire.

« **Tonton… maman aussi va partir loin de moi ?** » questionna la petite, larmoyante.

« **Non. Elle va juste être très triste pendant une certaine période, mais ça ira mieux au fil du temps.** » assura Luxus, en tentant de la consoler la petite fille qui s'était mise à pleurer, perdue.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa mère lui avait toujours interdit de jouer avec ses armes, elle-même étant très à cheval sur le fait de ne pas les laisser traîner en dehors de sa dimension magique personnelle. Et pourtant, la rousse était dans sa chambre, entourée par de nombreuses épées, de cartons et d'autres choses que la petite ne connaissait pas.

« Maman ? » appela la fillette, inquiète.

Mais elle ne répondait pas. De là où elle se trouvait, à l'encadrement de la porte, Irène entendait sa mère pleurer, demander pardon et supplier qu'on lui rende son époux. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait se comporter ainsi et ce n'était pas normal. Et puis pourquoi mettait-elle les affaires de son père dans des cartons ?

Se dirigeant vers le vestibule où étaient encore entreposés les manteaux de ses parents, Irène fouilla dans les poches, à la recherche du téléphone portable de sa mère, cherchant l'image de sa tante dans le répertoire.

« Allô ? »

« Tata, je crois que maman fait une grosse bêtise… » expliqua la petite.

« Irène ? » s'étonna la démone au bout du fil, « Ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Mirajane ouvrait la porte grâce à son double de clés, accompagnée par Luxus. La petite leur indiqua où trouver sa mère, et les deux mages se précipitèrent dans la chambre.

Titania était au bord du lit, entourée par ses armes, l'une de ses épées à la main.

« Erza, arrête ! » hurla la blanche en se précipitant vers elle, lui ôtant l'arme des mains.

« Mira ? » marmonna la rousse qui ne comprenait pas, « Tu dois me laisser, je dois aller le rejoindre. » sanglotait-elle à bout de forces, « Je dois le retrouver… » murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

« Maman… qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma maman ? » demanda Irène, effrayée.

Alors que Luxus s'emparait du corps d'Erza, étonnamment léger, la blanche rassurait sa nièce, du moins, elle essayait.

Sur le chemin de la guilde, les deux adultes se mirent d'accord pour ne parler de cela à personne, excepté le maître et l'apothicaire. Il fallait aussi trouver une explication pour Irène, mais un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle ne pourrait plus les entendre.

Les jours passaient et l'espoir s'amenuisait pour Lucy et Jubia. Entre temps, Roméo et Elfman et Kanna avaient été touché par le poison. La rumeur avait commencé à enfler au sein de la guilde, et il avait été finalement convenu que les personnes touchées se fassent connaître. De son côté, Erza s'était excusée pour son comportement. Elle se sentait tellement mal, sans compter ce qui arrivait encore. Renfermée, elle avait passé un long moment à l'infirmerie, sa meilleure amie refusant de la laisser seule chez elle.

Comme elles s'y attendaient, Natsu et Grey réagirent très mal en apprenant que les mères de leurs enfants étaient empoisonnées, d'autant plus que les filles le leur avaient caché pendant plusieurs jours, ce qu'ils avaient eu du mal à accepter.

Alors que le nombre de fées et de sympathisants infectés augmentaient un peu plus chaque semaine malgré les recherches intensives pour retrouver celui qui était à l'origine de ce drame, rien n'y faisait.

La princesse elle-même avait été mise au courant suite aux rumeurs qui grossissaient chez les mages de tous horizons. Elle s'était alors rendue chez les fées en personne pour réfléchir à une solution, mais surtout prendre des nouvelles des malades. Hisui les connaissait tous, ils étaient précieux à ses yeux et cela lui faisait tellement de peine de les voir ainsi.

L'ambiance était clairement différente, triste, voir morbide parfois. Beaucoup restaient sur place, ne rentrant plus chez eux de peur d'être une nouvelle victime, d'autres, celles et ceux qui présentaient le plus de symptômes, avaient été réunis à l'infirmerie où Wendy suivait les directives de sa supérieur, elle-même étant occuper à trouver un antidote au poison qui rongeait le corps de sa famille.

Les enfants avaient eu interdiction de venir ici, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus tendue au rez-de-chaussée, où les adultes encore en état tentaient de les occuper.

Mais les plus âgés avaient visiblement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Flo, de son véritable nom Florine, et son jumeau avaient une vague idée de ce qui se tramait du haut de leurs 7 ans. Les autres, plus jeunes, avaient également compris que ça n'allait pas, mais se laissaient encore assez facilement rassurer par les adultes.

Le lendemain, devant la douleur de plus en plus présente, Jubia pria l'apothicaire de l'aider à accoucher avant qu'elle ne succombe à son tour. Elle avait mûrement réfléchis malgré la mise en garde de la vieille femme et le désaccord de Grey.

« **Jubia, tu sais que si l'on fait ça maintenant, tu as peu de chance de survivre jusqu'à ce soir ?** »

« **Jubia le sait.** » acquiesça-t-elle en pleurant, « **Mais… Je… je…** »

« **Très bien.** » trancha tristement le médecin.

Alors que Wendy était partie chercher l'ice maker, Jubia avait profité des quelques minutes qu'il lui restait pour dire au revoir à ses amis, confiant des lettres à Gajeel, qui serait plus calme que son cher mari.

Dans l'espoir de lui donner un peu de temps en plus, Polyussica préféra effectuer une césarienne, seule, avec Wendy et Levy en guise d'infirmières.

Elle avait donné naissance à un garçon, au grand damne du mage de glace qui refusait ce que cela signifiait. Levy le savait, elle avait alors gardé le bébé avec elle quelques temps, laissant les parents de ce garçons seuls. Sa mère était toujours inconsciente, son père, lui, se fustigeait de ne pas l'avoir empêché de faire ça. Il savait pourtant, il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait eu en tête dès qu'elle s'était sût atteinte. Jubia était capable de se sacrifier par amour, il s'y attendait, elle l'avait déjà fait pour lui. Et d'un autre côté, il était fier d'être à nouveau papa. Cet étrange mélange de sentiments était difficilement supportable car il se sentait coupable d'en vouloir au bébé, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un être innocent dont il allait bientôt devoir s'occuper seul.

« **Grey…** » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Elle se réveillait enfin, après plusieurs heures d'inconscience. Soulagé, il l'étreignit doucement, lui annonçant qu'elle avait mit au monde un garçon ce qui semblait ravir la jeune maman. Ils avaient tous deux convenus de lui donner le nom de Silver, en hommage au père de Grey et par rapport à tout ce qu'ils avaient endurés Grey et lui. Et puis, Silver avait été le premier à la considérer comme la petite amie de son fils.

Wendy apporta l'enfant qui dormait, profitant des restes de l'anesthésie qui empêchaient la jeune maman de souffrir, pour le lui faire tenir dans ses bras.

Faible mais heureuse, Grey l'aida à tenir le nouveau né aux cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de son père. Finalement, elle avait pu le voir, son bébé. Et d'après la vieille femme qui s'acharnait auprès de son alambic, Silver n'avait pas été atteint par le poison, comme elle l'avait prédit.

« **Grey… amène Mika s'il te plaît. Je voudrais la voir avant que la douleur ne revienne. Je veux qu'elle garde une bonne image de sa mère.** »

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, et pourtant, il ne l'acceptait pas. Cette façon de parler lui donnait envie de tout plaquer et de se laisser avoir pour la rejoindre. En faite, il l'aurait certainement fait s'il n'avait pas eu ses enfants.

Jubia était décédée deux jours plus tard, rapidement suivie par Roméo puis par Lucy.

Erza, qui était resté un long moment alitée dans une pièce à part au rez-de-chaussée, avait elle aussi eu vent de ce qu'il se passait à l'étage. Elle avait réfléchis, longuement, afin de trouver une solution. Il était hors de question que son mari, ses amis et les enfants subissent un sort pareil après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré plusieurs années auparavant.

« **Irène ?** »

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vue ? Des heures ? Des jours même. Paniquant, elle se leva du lit, courant en nuisette à travers tout le hall de la taverne

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est ici.** » rassura la blanche, « **Erza, est-ce qu'on peut discuter ? Il s'est passé… plusieurs choses depuis qu'on t'a vu.** »

Acquiesçant, elle attrapa sa fille, la serrant fortement contre elle, s'excusant à mainte reprise de l'avoir laisser seule et d'avoir voulu faire une bêtise irréparable. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir négligé sa fille, c'était un comportement inacceptable pour une mère, quelque soit la peine qu'elle ressente.

Heureusement, elle ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, sa mère lui avait beaucoup manqué et elle ne voulait plus la quitter, même lorsque sa tante lui demanda de retourner jouer avec les autres. Une fois rassurée, quelque chose gêna la rousse. La guilde était beaucoup trop calme, pour ne pas dire déserte.

« **C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler.** » expliqua la tavernière, « **Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais… Nous avons eu de nouvelles pertes.** »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment cela pouvait-il continuer ? Etaient-ils la proie d'un nouvel ennemi ?

« **Je pense qu'effectivement, quelqu'un cherche à détruire les uns après les autres. Mais nous sommes incapables de trouver qui est-ce, et encore moins pourquoi.** »

Erza se sentait mal. Depuis l'enterrement, elle avait régulièrement eu des nausées ainsi que des sautes d'humeurs, mais surtout une perte de l'envie de vivre temporaire. Mira lui avait conseillé de se reposer, que c'était certainement dû au stresse et à sa peine. Prise d'un léger vertige, elle resta assise un moment, le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas eu tout à fait le temps de se remettre de ses envies suicidaires qu'elle apprenait encore de mauvaises nouvelles.

« **J'ai cependant une bonne nouvelle.** » annonça Mira, malgré son visage triste, « **Polyussica a trouvé un vaccin contre le poison. Malheureusement, il n'est efficace que sur les personnes qui ne sont pas atteintes. Et ils ne doivent pas être empoisonnés avant plusieurs jours, sans quoi, ça ne fonctionne pas.** »

« **Ca fait beaucoup de conditions…** » murmura Titania, « **Mais c'est tout de même une solution pour tous ceux qui sont encore sains.** »

« **Pour le moment, on a fais vacciner les petits. Il ne reste plus assez de vaccin pour nous, il faudra attendre quelques jours, le temps que Polyussica puisse en refaire. Et d'après ce qu'elle a dit, c'est un procéder assez long.** »

Toutes deux parlèrent encore un moment, Irène s'étant endormie dans les bras de sa mère, puis se rendirent à l'infirmerie où la reine des fées se rendit compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. Presque tous les lits étaient occupés. Malgré le calme, on sentait une ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la pièce. Wendy avait été rassurée de la voir et l'avait serré un long moment dans ses bras avant de s'excuser et de lui demandé d'aller voir Grey et Natsu.

« **Et Macao ?** »

« **Il est partit annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme. Il n'est pas revenu depuis.** »

Natsu ne quittait pas le lit où reposait le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait poussé son dernier soupir. Il semblait même ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensés. Erza le comprenait. Elle aussi vivait cela, encore le matin même, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était perdue plusieurs heures dans ses pensées.

Assise à côté du Dragon Slayer, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle l'avait juste prit dans ses bras, versant quelques larmes avec lui.

« **Désolé de ne pas avoir été là.** »

« **Elle est partie…** » se lamentait, « **Erza, comment je vais faire avec les petits, sans elle ?** »

« **Tu feras comme moi. Et comme Grey. On les élèvera en faisant de notre mieux.** » déclara-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Eclatant en sanglots, Erza versa elle aussi quelques larmes, comprenant tellement la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Pourquoi leur enlevait-on l'être qu'ils aimaient le plus ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal pour qu'on les punisse ainsi ?

« **Natsu, il est temps de la laisser. Tes enfants te réclament, et Grey a aussi besoin de nous.** »

« **Erza, laisse-moi encore un peu avec elle, s'il te plait.** » l'implora le rose, plus calme.

« **D'accord. Rejoins-moi auprès de Grey quand tu seras prêt.** »

Elle l'embrassa avec douceur sur le front, puis se leva avec sa fille dans les bras, se dirigeant dans une autre pièce, adjacente à celle qu'elle quittait.

Grey donnait le biberon à son fils, les yeux dans le vague. Approchant doucement, elle déposa Irène dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, avant de saluer son ami. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait le féliciter pour son fils ou lui présenter ses condoléances.

« **Tu tiens le coup ?** » questionna finalement Erza en s'asseyant face à lui.

« **Je n'ai pas le choix.** » avoua le brun, « **Mais pour être honnête, j'aimerai la rejoindre.** »

« **J'ai pensé à la même chose au début. Mais j'ai toujours Irène et je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse comme nous, sans aucun de ses parents, même si nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre, le Maître nous a élevé comme ses enfants.** »

« **Erza, explique-moi pourquoi toutes les personnes que j'aime me quittent. Pourquoi mes enfants ne partiraient pas, eux aussi, aussi soudainement ?** »

« **Parce que tout ce qui nous arrive n'est que coïncidence. De malheureuses coïncidences, mais ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne.** » précisa-t-elle, « **Jubia n'aurait pas voulu que tu la rejoignes en abandonnant les enfants qu'elle a porté et qu'elle a aimé. Pour elle, c'était le symbole de votre amour, et on sait tous qu'avec toi, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.** »

« **Je sais. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire fondre la carapace que je m'étais forgé.** »

Ils parlèrent un moment et malgré sa tristesse, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait une personne qui lui était si chère. La jeune femme savait que même s'il sauvait les apparences, il était totalement anéanti.

C'est à ce moment que Natsu arriva, ressemblant plus un à zombie qu'à un humain. Proposant de s'occuper du bébé quelques instants, Erza lui fit faire son rot tandis que le rose s'installait à côté d'eux.

« **Les garçons, gardez ça pour vous. Mais je vous interdis de m'abandonner vous aussi.** » ordonna tristement la jeune femme, « **Si je vous perdais aussi, je crois que je deviendrais folle. Je ne réalise pas encore que je ne reverrais plus Gérard, alors…** »

Erza ne termina pas sa phrase, pleurant à nouveau silencieusement, son neveu dans les bras. Tous trois restèrent silencieux un long moment, si bien que le nourrisson s'était endormi.

Elfman quitta ce monde la semaine suivante, accompagné d'Alzack et d'Asuka, qui n'avaient pas pu être vaccinés suffisamment tôt. Warren, Kinana et Gildarts n'en avaient plus pour très longtemps, eux non plus. Cette fois, c'est Mira qui fût inconsolable, ainsi que Biska, qui perdait son mari et sa fille. Lisana, elle, tentait de soutenir son ainée, bien qu'elle-même n'ai de cesse de pleurer devant le lit de son seul frère.

Levi, qui avait pu bénéficier de la première salve de vaccins, avait passé la quarantaine. Elle pouvait à présent sortir sans crainte et avait décidé de mener l'enquête, tandis qu'Erza avait demandé, en secret, à parler à la Princesse.

Bien que cette dernière soit à présent reine, ce petit surnom était resté, et la souveraine ne s'en offusquait absolument pas. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû retourner à la capital suite à ses obligations, mais prenait des nouvelles presque chaque jour.

L'ex Maître des fées avait prit un train très tôt le matin avec sa fille, pour se rendre au palais. Elle avait pensé à un plan, qui avait déjà démontré son efficacité par le passé, bien qu'elle ne sache pas s'il était possible de le réaliser sans Eclipse.

Hisui aussi admettait avoir pensé à remonter le temps, mais sans Lucy, elle ne savait pas si cela serait possible.

« **Nous pouvons demander à Sorano et Yukino.** » s'imposa la rousse, « **Et si vous parvenez à retrouver Anna, je suis sûre qu'à vous quatre, vous parviendrez à ouvrir un passage.** »

Erza avait prévue de remonter de quelques semaines en arrière pour donner le vaccin à toute la guilde et arrêter celui ou ceux qui étaient derrière tout cela car malgré un portrait robot réalisé par Reedus, personne ne semblait avoir aperçut une telle personne à Magnolia.

Avant de perdre leur frère, Mirajane et Lisana pensait à un mage maîtrisant la modification de l'apparence, comme la plus âgée savait si bien le faire. Mais depuis qu'elles avaient perdu leur unique frère, Erza reconnaissait un comportement similaire à celui qu'elle avait eu un mois plus tôt. Elle-même avait encore de grandes difficultés à retrouver le goût à la vie, et ce n'est que grâce à sa fille et l'idée qu'elle avait eu que la rousse tenait le coup.

« **C'est effectivement une possibilité.** » acquiesça la reine, recluse dans sa chambre avec la fée, « **Les mages transformistes ne sont pas rares et nous en recherchons beaucoup qui ont mal agis.** »

Elles parlèrent un long moment, Irène ne comprenant pas de quoi parlaient les deux femmes, elle avait sauté des genoux de sa mère pour aller s'amuser avec les poupées de porcelaine qui trônaient sur le coffre sous la fenêtre.

« **Irène !** » s'étonna la rousse, « **Repose les poupées, elles sont très fragiles et ne t'appartiennent pas.** » ordonna la fée tandis que la reine se levait.

Fouillant dans le coffre en question, Hisui en sortit un livre d'images et quelques peluches avec lesquelles elle jouaient étant plus jeune.

« **Laisse les poupées par terre, je les rangerais tout à l'heure. Amuse-toi avec ça si tu veux.** » sourit la verte en prenant l'une des fameuses poupées.

Retournant l'objet aux magnifiques vêtements blancs, la princesse tourna une clé dans le dos de celle-ci et la reposa sur le sol. Une douce mélodie s'en échappa, piquant la curiosité de la fillette.

« **J'aime bien la musique.** » avait-elle déclaré avec un sourire.

Plaçant la poupée sur son bureau, elle retourna ensuite discuter avec son invitée, qui la remercia de prêter de quoi jouer à sa fille.

Les deux femmes parlèrent encore un long moment, mettant sur pied le plan imaginé par la rousse. Hisui, après avoir noté toutes les explications, lui promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour réaliser l'idée d'Erza, convaincue que cela fonctionnerait, tandis qu'Irène réclamait à nouveau la musique de la poupée.

 **Fin du chapitre 01**


	2. Retrouvailles

Merci à Azrea pour son superbe commentaire, long comme je les aime, et surtout, expressif ! J'espère que tu me feras la même chose pour ce second chapitre et que les autres lecteurs prendront exemple car il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais retrouver mes anciens automatismes

 **Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**

 **Chapitre 02 : Retrouvailles**

Erza avait pu contacter Sorano après plusieurs jours de recherches. Cette dernière n'était pas au courant des récents évènements que traversaient les mages de Magnolia et dont ceux de Crime Sorcière étaient menacés.

L'ange tombait des nues devant l'affreuse nouvelle, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, pas Gérard. Bien qu'elle puisse se montrer lunatique, elle avait toujours admiré son maître pour sa force de caractère. Depuis qu'il avait monté la guilde, il avait toujours été très droit dans tout ce qu'il avait fait, il les avait toujours encouragés à être bon, à ne plus tuer. Toujours.

« **Erza… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue plus tôt ?** » rageât la blanche avant de se rendre compte de sa réaction.

« **Pardonne-moi. J'étais moi-même…** » marmonna la rousse, honteuse.

« **Non. Excuse-moi, c'était ton mari. J'imagine que tu as bien plus de peine que moi.** » reprit-elle, sincère, « **Et la petite, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?** »

« **Le Maître lui a dit que son père était partit faire une très longue mission, mais elle était à l'enterrement. Je pense qu'elle a comprit qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, et qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave à la guilde car elle ne pose plus de questions.** »

Toutes deux parlèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Erza lui fasse part de son projet, auquel la constellationniste adhéra aussitôt, même si elle n'était pas certaine que cela puisse fonctionner, plusieurs éléments n'étant désormais plus disponibles.

« **Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Lucy ? C'est elle qui a le plus de clés d'or…** »

« **Lucy est décédée il y a deux semaines. Avec Jubia, Roméo, Elfman et bientôt, d'autres encore.** » murmura la rousse, les larmes aux yeux.

L'ange ne répondit pas, abasourdie par ce qu'elle apprenait. Lorsque son amie lui avait dit qu'un grand danger planait sur les fées, elle ne s'était pas imaginé que c'était à ce point. Loin de là.

« **Erza, je viendrais au palais. Je te le promets. Et j'amènerai ma sœur. J'imagine que tu auras besoin d'elle aussi.** »

« **Merci Sorano. Mais je ne veux pas forcer Yukino si elle n'est pas d'accord.** » remercia la rousse, « **Hisui nous aidera, elle me l'a promit et je sais qu'elle cherche Anna. Je n'ai pas les connaissances suffisantes, mais elle, oui.** »

« _Ma chère Mira,_

 _Je crois que je suis devenue folle. J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution pour tous nous sauver, mais surtout pour ramener ceux qui nous ont quittés trop vite à la vie. Je serais absente un moment, je te confie Irène. Je n'ai pas pu la laisser sans l'embrasser, tu la trouveras au palais, auprès de la princesse. Pardonne mon égoïsme, mais je ne peux pas laisser l'Histoire s'écrire de cette façon, pas après tout ce que nous avons vécus._

 _Je t'en pris, fais que je ne me trompe pas et dis à Irène que je l'aime._

 _Erza_ »

Calmement, elle déposa la l'enveloppe dans la boîte à lettre de la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la gare, un sac sur le dos, tenant la main de sa fille encore somnolente, avant de monter dans le train en partance pour la capitale, jetant un dernier regard sur la ville encore enveloppée dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Après un long trajet durant lequel la petite demoiselle s'était endormie, Erza s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait eu de la chance au final, car si Polyussica n'avait pas accepté de l'aider, sa mission aurait été bien plus compliquée à remplir et la fée était bien placée pour savoir que cette femme pouvait se montrer têtue et déterminée lorsqu'elle arrêtait une décision.

Elle avait rendez-vous en fin de matinée, dans le petit salon privé de la reine, et était arrivé avec un peu trop d'avance. Hisui lui avait alors proposé de prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle, chose qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, bien qu'elle n'ait pas grand appétit contrairement à sa fille. Après avoir discuté encore et encore des derniers détails concernant leur plan, Titania profita du temps qu'il lui restait pour passer du temps avec son enfant. Toutes deux dessinèrent un peu, la plus jeune se révélant bien meilleure que sa mère, au grand damne de celle-ci. Une histoire, puis le jeu de la marchande avant de passer à la dinette. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que les deux sœurs arrivèrent à leur tour.

« **Tata Sorano ! Yukino ! Vous jouez avec nous ?** » demanda l'enfant avec entrain.

Un peu étonnées par la présence de la fillette, elles acceptèrent finalement assez rapidement, faisant plaisir à la petite. Les adultes savaient qu'elle ne reverrait pas sa mère avant un long moment, il était donc normal qu'elle s'amuse un peu et qu'elle profite de sa mère avant le départ, toute innocente qu'elle était.

Vers 11h, Hisui arriva à son tour dans la pièce, le visage grave, accompagné d'Anna. Il était temps de mettre en place le plan d'Erza.

« **Irène, ma chérie, maman va devoir s'absenter un moment. Alors tu vas rester sage avec Hisui en attendant que Mira vienne te chercher, d'accord ?** » ordonna gentiment la rousse en serrant l'enfant contre elle.

« **Maman… tu vas rejoindre papa ?** »

Surprise, elle acquiesça. La fée n'avait pas imaginé que sa fille comprenne ce qu'elle avait en tête, encore moins que sa petite tête d'enfant, cette phrase ne veuille pas dire la même chose. Pétrifiée, l'esprit d'Irène cherchait une solution pour ne pas rester seule, elle ne voulait pas que sa maman s'en aille aussi en mission, non, elle ne voulait pas rester seule !

Alors qu'elle se relevait, tournant le dos à sa fille, Erza attrapa les 10 clés d'or de Lucy, qu'elle avait emprunté avec l'accord de Natsu, et les distribua aux quatre constellationnistes.

« **Je vous préviens, je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera.** » avait avertie la blonde, en plaçant correctement ses paires, « **Erza, quand nous aurons ouvert le passage, je te dirais quand tu pourras traverser.** »

Alors qu'il pleuvait à verse depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, le silence de la forêt l'apaisait. Bien caché dans leur quartier général, un endroit calme où le petit groupe pouvait se démasquer à sa guise sans grands risques de se faire surprendre par d'inopportuns voyageurs. L'entrée du souterrain étant habilement dissimulée, seules certaines personnes en dehors des résidents en connaissaient l'existence, et c'était amplement suffisant.

« **Meldy, arrête un peu ton vacarme, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !** » demanda l'homme aux cheveux marrons.

« **T'as qu'à arrêter d'écouter mes pensées, pervers.** » se moqua la rose en faisant tout de même l'effort de penser à autre chose.

« **C'est moi le pervers ? Alors que t'arrêtes pas de penser à ce type ?!** » s'écria le Dragon Slayer, gêné par son propre pouvoir.

« **Oui, t'es un gros pervers. Surtout quand t'es avec Kinana…** » argumenta la rose avec un grand sourire.

« **Meldy… Tu sais que je pourrais facilement t'aider à mourir dans d'atroces douleurs ?** » reprit l'autre, passablement énervé.

« **Et moi je peux utiliser ma magie pour t'entrainer avec moi, comme ça on est quitte.** »

Continuant à se chamailler en baissant d'un ton suite aux plaintes de l'ange qui ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil, le serpent espérait encore que Meldy tombe soudainement de sommeil et aille se coucher, le laissant seul. Mais ce n'était qu'un doux rêve.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que la rose commençait à montrer quelques signes de fatigue, enfin, quelque chose attira l'attention du brun.

Dressant l'oreille, il demanda à sa co-équipière de ronfler un peu moins fort car il entendait quelque chose d'étrange au loin. Une plainte faible étouffée par la pluie battante qui n'avait toujours pas cessé.

« **On dirais… un enfant ?** »

« **Un enfant, en pleine nuit et dans la forêt ?** » répéta la demoiselle, « **C'est absurde… Surtout ici, il n'y a pas âme qui vive à moins de 50km !** »

« **Tais-toi un peu, j'essaie de voir d'où ça viens.** » ordonna-t-il, « **Par là.** »

Pointant le nord, il conseilla à la demoiselle de réveiller le Maître de Crime Sorcière afin d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait, puisqu'il était presque l'heure pour eux de changer de veilleur. S'exécutante, Meldy revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de Gérard, encore un peu endormis, qui demandait pourquoi on l'avait réveillé alors que tout semblait encore bien calme, en dehors de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber, ne s'étant visiblement pas rendu compte de l'heure.

« **J'entend un enfant dans cette direction. Il a l'air perdu et cherche ses parents.** » expliqua Erik, écoutant toujours attentivement.

« **Or, il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans le coin, ce n'est pas normal.** » ajouta la jeune fille.

« **Allons voir. Erik, si tu entends ou sens d'autres personnes dans le coin, préviens nous.** » proposa l'homme à la marque.

Ils partirent alors tous les trois dans la forêt, en direction du nord à la recherche de cette petite voix que les deux autres entendirent assez rapidement, lointaine. Mais tout aussi vite, la voix se tut, empêchant Gérard et Meldy de continuer leurs recherches. Ils comptaient à présent sur le dernier membre du trio.

« **Attend, je crois que je l'entends !** » reprit Meldy en se dirigeant vers ce qu'elle pensait être des pleurs.

Effectivement, dans la pénombre nocturne, perdue au milieu des arbres, une petite fille pleurait à chaudes larmes au pied d'une souche. S'approchant doucement après avoir vérifié les alentours et envoyer un message à Erik lui expliquant qu'elle avait trouvé l'enfant, Meldy s'approcha doucement de la fillette.

« **Bonsoir, petite demoiselle.** » commença la rose, « **Tu es perdue ?** »

Frottant ses yeux, l'enfant tourna doucement la tête avant de s'arrêter ses pleurs un instant. Promptement, elle se leva et se mit à courir vers l'adulte, qui semblait étonnée.

« **Tata… je trouve pas maman….** » expliqua-t-elle, « **J'ai cherché mais je la trouve pas…** »

Attrapant l'enfant qui réclamait à être portée, la mage lui demanda plus d'explications, essayant de comprendre la petite malgré les sanglots qui faisait trembler sa petite voix. Tentant de la calmer, elle lui demanda à quoi ressemblait sa mère afin de la chercher avec ses amis, mais à mesure que la petite la décrivait, l'image d'une mage qu'elle connaissait bien se dessinait dans sa tête. C'était pourtant impossible.

« **Comment elle s'appelle ta maman ?** »

« **Tata… T'as oublié ça aussi ? Tu t'es cogné la tête comme dans l'histoire d'Alice ? Maman elle s'appelle Erza, mais parfois, ya des gens qui l'appellent Titania.** »

Les yeux ronds, Meldy n'en revenait pas. Non, ce n'était pas possible, cette petite ne pouvait pas être la fille d'Erza, c'était impossible. Pourtant, en lui parlant, elle avait été capable de lui donner de nombreuses informations concernant Fairy Tail et Crime Sorcière, et elle semblait même très bien la connaître, ce qui étonnait la mage qui n'avait jamais vu cette enfant.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait ses comparses dans leur tanière, Irène, puisque tel était son nom, se pelotonna contre la jeune femme, elle était morte de froid et trempée jusqu'aux os. D'ailleurs, malgré son épaisse cape, la rose était dans le même état…

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans l'entrée, Meldy posa l'enfant au sol, pendant sa cape qui dégoulinait sur le tapis avant d'attraper la serviette que lui tendait Erik. Attrapant Irène, elle la posa sur une chaise, essuyant ses cheveux d'un violet profond tirant sur le rouge, puis son visage. A la lumière, Meldy pouvait enfin voir ses jolis mais tristes yeux bleus, et un détail en particulier la choqua.

« **Erik, vient voir…** » murmura-t-elle, choquée.

« **C'est bizarre. Je n'ai jamais vus quelqu'un d'autre avec une telle marque à part lui...** » avoua le brun, perplexe.

« **Tata, tu te souviens vraiment de plus rien ? Papa avait la même…** » répondit la fillette dont les larmes revenaient.

« **Dis-moi, gamine, quel âge tu as ?** » demanda le brun, « **5 ans, c'est bien ça ?** » lit-il dans les pensées de l'enfant.

Opinant, elle observait les adultes, trouvant étrange qu'ils ne la reconnaissent pas. Erik proposa alors à sa camarade s'aller prendre une douche chaude avec leur petite inconnue qui semblait être tout à fait innocente, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait parler avec Gérard sans mentionner ce dernier.

Attrapant Irène, Meldy se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant le champ libre au serpent qui avait manifestement besoin de parler de quelque chose sans la gosse dans les pattes.

Entrant après avoir frappé à la porte, Gérard attendait. Il avait entendu la conversation qui s'était déroulé à côté, mais s'était gardé de se montrer, comme le lui avait conseillé Erik, qui avait vu des bribes de souvenirs étranges.

« **Je sais pas qui est cette gamine, mais cette histoire est très étrange. Elle a exactement la même marque que toi à l'œil droit, elle dit que sa mère s'appelle Erza, elle nous connait. Mais elle a 5 ans. Et pour elle, Meldy a déjà un gosse, ainsi que bon nombre de membres de Fairy Tail. Et pourtant, je pense pouvoir affirmer que c'est bien la tienne.** »

« **Tu penses… Qu'elle viendrait du futur ?** » suggéra le bleu, incertain alors qu'il tentait de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, sachant qu'Erik se trompait rarement, « **Mais tous les moyens pour communiquer entre les époques ont été détruits, et puis que ferait-elle seule ici ?** »

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Irène nue comme un ver, visiblement muette de stupeur en voyant Gérard.

« **Papa…** » murmura-t-elle, « **Papa, t'es rentré !** » cria la violette en courant vers lui, s'agrippant à sa jambe, « **Je savais que tu reviendrais ! Personne m'a cru, mais moi je le savais !** »

Visiblement surprit, Gérard prit tout de même l'enfant dans ses bras, fébrile. Cette dernière l'enlaça vivement, déposant un baiser sur sa joue avec un grand sourire. Elle semblait tellement heureuse de le revoir que les trois mages furent un instant déstabilisés, voyant au passage la ressemblance frappante entre eux.

« **Irène… Je t'avais dis après le bain…** » blâma la rose, vêtue d'une serviette, « **Désolé les gars, elle m'a échappé pendant que j'étendais ses vêtements…** » s'excusa Meldy en reprenant l'enfant.

« **Nan ! Papa, faut retrouver maman !** » reprit le bambin, continuant ses explications en voyant les visages ahuris de ses interlocuteurs, « **J'ai suivis maman dans la lumière, mais quand je me suis réveillée, elle était pas là. Elle avait dit qu'elle venait te chercher…** »

« **Erza est dans la forêt ?** » reformula Meldy, choquée alternant le regard entre les deux hommes, « **Mais… On n'a vus personne quand on l'a cherché !** »

« **Et je n'ai rien entendu d'autres.** » reprit Erik, « **Soit elle n'est pas dans la forêt, soit elle est inconsciente, soit c'est pire.** »

« **Meldy, occupe-toi de la petite, Erik et moi, on retourne vérifier la forêt.** » ordonna le bleu en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

« **Moi aussi je veux chercher maman !** » supplia Irène, désarmante.

Echangeant un regard avec son acolyte, Gérard tenta d'être ferme malgré le visage empli de détresse qui le regardait avec espoir, et refusa, expliquant qu'il était trop dangereux pour une petite fille de se retrouver en forêt, la nuit, avec un temps pareil et qu'à cette heure, elle devrait être au lit depuis longtemps, avant de partir.

Meldy serra la petite demoiselle contre elle, lui promettant que si Erza se trouvait dans la forêt, Gérard et Erik la retrouveraient obligatoirement. Moyennement rassurée, elle consentit tout de même à aller prendre un bain chaud, pendant lequel elle se confia à la rose sur tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis plusieurs semaines. Même si elle ne comprenait pas toute la réalité de ce qu'elle racontait, Irène avait saisi l'essentiel, prenant encore plus conscience de la gravité des choses en voyant le visage choqué de sa tante. Ne commentant pas, la mage lui demanda ce qu'elle en pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait.

« **J'étais très triste de voir maman pleurer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que papa l'avait abandonné alors j'ai crû que je le reverrais plus, moi non plus. En plus il y avait de moins en moins de monde à la guilde, et tout le monde était triste aussi. Une fois, avec Mika et Flo, on a voulu voir tata Lucy pour écouter Lyra, mais quand on l'a trouvé, elle avait un drap sur elle, même sur le visage, et tonton Natsu arrêtait pas de pleurer. Mais c'était pas des larmes de joies, il était triste comme maman quand on a caché papa dans la terre. C'était vraiment bizarre et personne a voulu nous expliquer.** »

Interdite, Meldy changea de sujet, lui proposant de manger quelque chose une fois sortie du bain, ce qu'elle accepta, affamée. La sortant du bain, l'adulte lui donna une serviette pour se sécher et lui demanda de rester bien enroulée dedans le temps de lui trouver quelque chose à lui passer.

La seule chose qu'elle trouva fût un vieux t-shirt rose qui ferait office de chemise de nuit un peut trop longue. C'était mieux que rien, après tout, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'endroit était vraiment adapté à recevoir les enfants.

Plus tard, après manger, Irène demanda des nouvelles de ses parents, qui n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Elle était visiblement inquiète, ce qui pouvait se comprendre vu ce qu'elle lui avait raconté dans le bain.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas trop, ton papa aime ta mère, alors il la retrouvera, tu ne crois pas ?** » tenta la nounou en essayant de paraître le plus crédible possible, « **Mais je sais que s'ils rentrent tous les deux et que tu n'es pas au lit, ils ne seront pas contents, et toi tu seras fatiguée demain !** »

Partagée, Irène voulait attendre leur retour, mais elle tombait également de sommeil malgré une lutte acharnée pour ne pas s'endormir. Sa gentille tante lui proposa alors un compromis : lire une histoire pour les attendre encore un peu, le cas échéant, il serait temps de dormir. Mais Irène n'avait pas encore quitté la table qu'elle était déjà tombée de fatigue dans les bras de la sorcière.

Exceptionnellement, la jeune femme laissa son lit, dans lequel elle coucha la petite fille, prenant soin de bien la border. Elle se surprit même à l'observer grâce à la lumière du couloir qui éclairait assez son visage d'ange, repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait appris, bien qu'il faille y mettre des pincettes, après tout, il s'agissait des propos d'une enfant. D'une enfant dont elle ne savait rien malgré cette petite voix intérieur qui lui criait qu'elle pouvait se fier à ce que disait cette enfant. C'était étrange.

De leur côté, les deux hommes cherchaient la disparue depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Erik avait vaguement sentit une odeur très semblable à celle de la rousse, mais avec une légère différence qu'il n'expliquait pas. La pluie atténuant la piste et n'entendant pas la moindre pensée, ils en avaient conclus qu'elle était certainement inconsciente. Heureusement, un premier indice leur indiqua la direction dans laquelle Erza devait se trouver. Erik avait trouvé une longue trace rectiligne démarrant au milieu d'une pente assez raide au fond de laquelle coulait une large rivière, ainsi qu'un sac, portant également son odeur. Il était certain que la fée était tombée dans la rivière.

« **Gérard, elle doit être quelque part le long de la rivière, en aval, car je perd son odeur ici.** »

D'un commun accord, chacun longea une rive, cherchant la moindre trace de la reine des fées. Mais l'obscurité ralentissait leur progression, ils ne pouvaient se fier qu'à la magie du bleu et aux sens aiguisés du brun.

Effectivement, en contrebas, Cobra s'arrêta, humant l'air. Il avait retrouvé sa piste, non loin d'eux. Et enfin, Gérard l'aperçut.

Elle était allongée à quelques mètres de lui, ne bougeant visiblement pas, recroquevillée sur le sol couvert de feuilles. Se précipitant vers elle, son apparence le stupéfia. Elle était tellement amaigrie, son visage creusé, et sa peau semblait glacée. Posant sa main sur la jeune femme, il tenta de la réveiller en secouant, l'appelant, mais elle restait inerte. Bougeant le corps pour l'allonger dos au sol, il se pencha sur sa poitrine, alors qu'un couteau semblait déchirer son estomac en la voyant ainsi. Heureusement, son cœur battait encore.

« **C'est faible, mais son cœur bat vite pour quelqu'un d'inconscient.** » déclara Erik qui était arrivé, « **Et tu ne l'entends certainement pas, mais… j'entends autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça vient aussi d'elle.** »

« **Erik, ce que je vais te dire va te paraître étrange, mais je sens que c'est bien elle, tout comme la petite me parait familière.** » assura Gérard en enveloppant la fée dans sa cape.

« **Etrange, effectivement.** » conclu le serpent, « **Mais je te fais confiance, tu as toujours eu un bon instinct, surtout en ce qui concerne Erza.** » ajouta-t-il en l'aidant à remonter la pente, la rousse sur son dos.

La pluie ne cessait pas, trempés jusqu'aux os, le chemin fût long et difficile pour retourner à l'abri. Le sol jonché de feuilles mortes et gorgé d'eau glissait régulièrement sous leurs pieds et malgré leur connaissance exceptionnelle des lieux, ils avaient mis plus de 45 minutes pour rentrer.

Vêtue de sa nuisette bleue et d'une robe de chambre noire ouverte, Meldy attendait le retour des trois autres, assise à table, fixant nerveusement l'horloge. Elle savait qu'ils la trouveraient, Gérard et Erza partageaient un lien tellement fort qu'ils étaient capable de se retrouver n'importe où, même s'ils niaient à chaque fois qu'on le leur faisait remarquer. Elle avait donc préparé un pyjama bien chaud, ainsi qu'un lit supplémentaire, qu'elle avait placé près de la cheminée allumée, prenant soin de remettre une bûche dans l'âtre qui n'était plus que braises avant son passage.

Mais bien qu'elle se soit préparée à les recevoir, Meldy ne pensait pas revoir son amie dans un tel état.

« **Mon Dieu, mais… Gérard, que s'est-il passé ?!** » s'écria-t-elle en prenant l'inconsciente le temps que les deux autres se dévêtissent.

« **On en sait rien justement.** » déclara le borgne, « **Aide-nous plutôt.** »

« **Elle est gelée, allez vous sécher, je vais réveiller Sorano, on va la mettre sous la douche pour la réchauffer et la nettoyer un peu.** » décida la plus jeune.

« **Vu son état, je pense qu'on devrait l'emmener à Fairy Tail. Leur apothicaire pourra certainement faire quelque chose pour elle.** » suggéra le brun en voyant son maître qui semblait bien calme, mais dont l'esprit était paniqué.

« **Les filles vont s'occuper d'elle. Essayez de la réchauffer.** » ordonna-t-il à la rose, « **Erik, tu viens avec moi. On va chercher une voiture magique. Dès que les filles prêtes, on part. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit dans cet état.** »

Alors que Meldy sortait de la chambre de l'ange, qui ne tarda pas à en sortir également, elle expliqua ce qu'elle avait apprit de la bouche de l'enfant. Malgré les quelques doutes qui planaient encore sur cette histoire, ils étaient presque certains qu'elle venait du futur, d'au moins six ans dans le futur à en juger par l'âge de sa fille.

Alors qu'elles déshabillaient Titania, les deux sorcières constatèrent que sa marque de guilde était bien présente, et qu'elle portait une alliance, au bout d'une chaîne. Cette dernière, en argent, était gravée sur la face interne « _Gérard et Erza, 21 Février x795_ ». En regardant sa main gauche, les filles constatèrent qu'Erza avait également une alliance, ce qui voulait dire que celle qui se trouvait autour de son cou était certainement celle de Gérard.

« **Au moins, on sais maintenant qu'ils mourront pas puceaux.** » sourit la blanche, choquant la plus jeune.

« **Sorano, c'est pas le moment !** » s'écria cette dernière avant de renchérir malgré elle, « **Et en plus ils ont une jolie petite fille !** »

« **Une fille ?** » répéta l'ange sans comprendre.

« **Elle dort dans ma chambre, je te la montrerai tout à l'heure.** »

Une fois nue, un autre détail attira l'attention des demoiselles. Mais pour le moment, il était plus urgent de la réchauffer, et puis elles n'étaient pas certaines de ce qu'elles voyaient, alors les sorcières préférèrent garder le secret pour le moment. Les trois femmes passèrent une bonne demie heure dans la douche, Sorano veillant à ne pas noyer son amie en lui rinçant les cheveux, puis elles la séchèrent un long moment, frictionnant vigoureusement mais délicatement son corps avant de l'affubler d'un pyjama gris en pilou-pilou, orné de la marque de Crime Sorcière sur la poitrine, que Meldy avait brodé elle-même quelques années plus tôt.

Attrapant le sèche-cheveux, elles s'occupèrent ensuite des cheveux toujours longs mais très emmêlés de la fée, tressant ces derniers une fois secs.

En attendant le retour des deux autres, les filles allongèrent Erza dans le lit préparé un peu plus tôt, près de la cheminée, et l'emmitouflèrent avant d'aller elles-mêmes s'habiller pour le voyage.

Ca n'avait pas été simple de louer un véhicule magique à cette heure de la nuit. Heureusement, les garçons étaient vite revenus et installaient déjà Erza à l'arrière tandis que Meldy prenait la petite Irène enveloppée dans une épaisse couverture dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de l'ange qui voyait enfin l'enfant dont on lui avait parlé plus tôt.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Sorano était ébahis par la petite que tenait Meldy, ne cessant de lui poser des questions. Tous les autres s'étonnèrent de voir Angel émerveillée devant cette enfant, elle qui ne les aimaient pas spécialement en temps normal.

« **Ce n'est pas de ma faute, cette gosse à un visage d'ange. Et en plus, elle ne hurle pas à tout bout de champ.** » se justifia la blanche.

« **C'est normal, elle dort…** » se moqua la plus jeune du groupe. « **Elle va être heureuse de retrouver sa mère à son réveil, même si ce n'est certainement pas ainsi qu'elle pensait la retrouver.** »

Profitant de la conduite prudente, l'observation de l'enfant, au clair de lune, occupa les deux femmes, qui trouvaient qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

« **Mais elle à le nez et la bouche d'Erza, ça, on peux pas le nier.** » ajouta Erik, enfonçant un peu plus son maître qui avait encore du mal à digérer cette histoire d'enfant du futur, même s'il était d'accord avec toutes les remarques faites.

Il était vrai que d'apprendre que dans le futur il était marié avec sa fée et qu'en prime ils avaient une adorable petite fille l'avait un peu chamboulé. Plus encore en voyant dans quel état se trouvait la mère de cette petite. S'ils étaient mariés tous les deux, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé s'amaigrir à ce point ? Peut-être était-ce justement ce qui l'amenait ici.

A l'arrière, les filles avaient également rapportés que lorsqu'elles avaient pris leur douche, cette particularité était encore plus flagrante, et elles se demandaient comment Erza avait pu en arriver à une telle fragilité.

Se concentrant sur sa route, Gérard préféra mettre ces questions de côté, comptant sur cette femme aux mille remèdes pour la soigner. Il sera grand temps d'élucider tout le reste plus tard, lorsqu'elle irait mieux.

« **Moi je me demande surtout comment va réagir la notre, d'Erza.** » avoua Erik, pensif.

« **Tu ne devais pas cesser d'écouter nos pensées ?** » rappela l'autre d'un ton sec avant de se radoucir, « **Mais je me pose aussi la question…** »

A l'arrière, la calme s'installa rapidement. Le petit groupe s'était endormi tranquillement, Irène ne s'étant visiblement pas réveillée. La pauvre devait être aussi épuisée que sa mère, mais pour quelles raisons, là était le mystère.

 **Fin du chapitre 02**


End file.
